


Claustrophobic

by BasicallyDating



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyDating/pseuds/BasicallyDating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has claustrophobia, and when he gets stuck in an elevator with Luke, Luke has no choice but to help him through it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobic

"But then I remembered: the universe was closed, and so very small. There was really nowhere else to go." - Peter Watts, Blindsight

3rd Person's P.O.V.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Ashton asked, his head poking out from the elevator.

"We were born ready," Luke answered, looking back at Michael, who stood by the control panel, ready to hit the number 29 at a moments notice.

"Okay, on three! One! Two! Three!" Calum yelled out, both doors shutting on three and beginning their climb upward.

"Do you think we're gonna win?" Luke questioned Michael, who was looking at his reflection in the mirror that hung from one of the four walls of the elevator.

"Fuck yeah, we're going to win. I'm not letting them win," he grinned, getting ready to run as he fixed his hair.

Luke watched as the meter counted higher and higher, getting closer to the number of their destination, when all of a sudden the elevator stopped, nowhere near the floor they were meant to be at.

Luke knew what was happening. The elevator was stuck, and here they were, 18 floors off of the ground in a metal box.

Michael glance at the meter when he felt the elevator stop and his heart started beating way faster and he started sweating a bit. "L-Luke, what happened?" he asked, trying to sound strong. He didn't tell anyone about his claustrophobia because he was afraid they'd call him a wimp.

Luke turned to Michael, whose voice immediately gave away that he didn't like this. Exactly what, Luke had no idea, but something about this situation had the red haired boy sweating. "The elevator is stuck, I think...what's wrong? Are you okay?" Luke took a few steps over to the control panel and tried the red emergency button, but nothing happened.

Michael sat down when he saw that nothing happened when the emergency button was pressed. He took out his phone hoping for a signal, but to no avail. He put his face in his hands, trying not to panic.

The blonde sat down next to Michael, wrapping his arms around him and swaying them back and forth, trying to calm him down. "What's wrong, Mikey?"

"N-nothing," he tried to say.

"C'mon, you can tell me. We all have fears, and if you don't tell me, then I can't help you," Luke replied, his hands rubbing up and down Michael's back.

"I'm claustrophobic," he mumbled out, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Luke thought for a moment before adding, "Is there any way I can help you?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what will help."

"Well, how about we try making you forget where you are." Luke suggested, resting his head on Michael's shoulder and his hand slipped down to the redheads lower back.

"H-how?" He ask, getting a bit nervous from how low Luke's hand was, even more nervous than being stuck up here.

"Like this." Luke replied before cupping Michael's face in his hands and leaning in, kissing him square on the lips.

Michael gasped into it but still kissed him back.

Luke pushed him down lightly onto the floor, making sure not to break the kiss in the process. He swung his leg over Michael's body so that he was straddling him. Luke broke away from the kiss for air, breathing heavily as he stared at the sexy boy below him.

"Y-you're a great distraction." Michael mumble with slightly wide eyes, staring at Luke for a moment and then his lips.

"Oh am I?" Luke said, dropping hid head next to Michael's right ear and whispering, "How about we take this further?" Luke kissed along his jawline as he felt the redhead fidget below him.

Michael squirmed and moaned a little. "Let's do it."

At those words, Luke instantly brought his lips back to Michael's, deepening the kiss by forcing his tongue through his lips and into his mouth, soon fighting the boys tongue with his own.

Michael fought against Luke's tongue but eventually let him win, running his hand through his hair.

The blonde broke the kiss and tugged lightly at Michael's shirt.

He immediately pulled off his shirt and then Luke's, forgetting where they were already.

Luke kissed down his neck, stopping at his collarbone to suck on it lightly before continuing down his chest. He reached his nipples, taking one in between his fingers and the other in his mouth, switching after a few moments, loving the way that the boy below his moaned.

Michael moaned softly, still running his hand through Luke's hair to encourage him. He's never felt such pleasure from anyone before.

The blonde kissed down his body, stopping to trace at his slight abs before making his way down his happy trail. He looked up at him, questioning if he should continue or not.

The redhead nodded eagerly, already hard and creating a bulge in his jeans.

Luke unbuttoned his skinny jeans and unzipped the zipper, pulling down his boxers along with his pants, then taking his dick in his hand, pumping it slowly.

Michael start panting a bit, closing his eyes at the pleasure. "F-faster."

Instead of listening to Michael, Luke let go of his manhood and stripped myself from his remaining clothing. He leaned over the older boy, sticking 3 of his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of him sucking on them. Luke pulled them out when I thought they were slick enough, and his hand went down to his hole, circling it. "Are you sure? This is going to hurt..."

Michael nod. "I know it will. It's okay. I want to," he assure, looking down to watch Luke's fingers.

The blonde pushed his pointer finger in slowly, not wanting to hurt him too bad. He pulled it back out almost all the way and pushed it back in, getting in a rhythm of finger fucking him.

It felt really weird at first but really good too. The redhead just moaned softly, spreading his legs out a bit more.

The younger boy pushed another finger into his wet hole, scissoring his fingers inside of him. He added another finger, pushing in and out at a rapid pace.when he felt that the bow below him was stretched enough, he pulled my fingers out, receiving a whimper from him. Luke spit in his hand and rubbed it against the his dick, trying to make it as slick as possible for what was to come. "Ready?" He asked Michael.

The older boy nodded nervously, watching him. He knew this was going to hurt really bad.

"Hey, it's going to be okay babe." Luke leaned down and kissed him while he gently pushed himself inside of him.

Michael moaned a little but still winced at the pain. He's never had sex with a guy before.

Luke pushed in and out at a slow pace, still kissing Michael to take his mind away from the pain.

It hurt for a while but then it started feeling good and Micahel started moaning into the kiss and begging Luke to go faster.

He sped up, roughly pushing in and out. The younger boy disconnected his lips from the heated kiss and sucked on the redheads collarbone, leaving a love bite there. He leaned back, looking down at the boy below him, his hair every which way and his lips a bright red from all the kissing. "Oh my God Michael, you are so sexy."

Michael moaned at his words and looked at the boy above him, his hair messed up from running his hands through it and his lips swollen from their kissing and his short pants. "Fuck Luke, you make me feel so good."

Luke switched the angle of his thrusting and sucked another love bite onto his neck.

Michael moaned really loudly, experiencing a new level of pleasure. It's a good thing that they were alone.

The blonde leaned down and kissed him, holding the lip lock as he thrust harder into him. "I'm close babe," he whispered against his lips.

"Me too." Michael gasped into the kiss, finally cumming onto both of them.

Luke moaned at the sight of the sexy boy below him cumming and thrust into him a few more times before releasing his own load. He pulled out, laying down on the carpet beside him. "Wow...that was amazing..."

Michael looked up at the ceiling. "Wow.. I can't believe we just did that. You were a great distraction."

Before Luke could reply, the elevator started moving. "SHIT!" He yelled, jumping up and grabbing his clothes, slipping into them as fast as he could.

Michael gasped and quickly start pulling on all his clothes.

Luke fixed his hair, watching as the number went up, getting closer to 29. "No one will know, right?" he asked turning around to look at Michael. It's not like he wasn't gay, he just wasn't ready to come out yet.

Michael nodded, looking at Luke. "As long as you don't tell anyone, no one will know." He told Luke softly.

"I won't," he answered as he doors opened, revealing their band mates. "You won't what?" Ashton asked.

"Won't let me borrow his TMNT boxers." Michael quickly covered for him.

As the boys burst out laughing, Luke silently thanked Michael with his eyes and stepped out of the elevator. "Well, it looks like you guys beat us," he said sadly.

Michael nodded at the two boys and stepped out of the elevator that will forever hold their sexual doings as a secret.

Well until Calum and Ashton hear them talking about what happened a few days later.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever smut. I know it sucks, but keep in mind that I'm still learning. Anyway, feedback and tips would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
